Fallen Star
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di halaman belakang rumahmu dan mengaku sebagai penjaga bintang? Aku gila karena mengijinkannya untuk tinggal di rumahku! Fict for FFC.


**Genre : Fantasy/Romance**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di halaman belakang rumahmu dan mengaku sebagai penjaga bintang? Aku gila karena mengijinkannya untuk tinggal di rumahku! Fict for FFC.**

**Warning : AU, agak sedikit OOC (namanya juga fantasi si author).**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Disclaimer of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**For FFC**

**Naruto P.O.V  
**

Malam ini aku begadang, lagi. Andai saja tidak karena naskah yang harus atau lebih tepatnya wajib kuserahkan besok, tidak akan aku merelakan waktu istirahat berhargaku di alam mimpi dengan duduk enam jam di kursi penyiksaan ini. Bagian tubuhku yang berkontak langsung dengan keyboard komputer berteriak-teriak protes, minta carikan tukang pijat segera.

Mataku bersinar redup seperti nyala senter dengan baterai yang hampir habis ketika aku memeriksa hasil ketikan yang kukerjakan sejak tadi sore. Akh, akhirnya selesai juga. Dengan perasaan puas aku mengarahkan pointer ke arah tanda save. Data telah tersimpan, dan aku pun men-shut down komputer yang CPU-nya mengeluarkan hawa panas dan mulai berbau hangus. Ia hampir melampaui batas karena kupaksa bekerja enam jam nonstop. Aku beranjak dari kursi, mengangkat kedua tangan dan kemudian meregangkan punggung. Merasakan tenggorokanku kering, aku menenggak botol air mineral yang sudah kusiapkan sejak mulai bekerja. Isinya yang tinggal setengah kutandaskan hingga tak bersisa.

Saatnya pergi ke kamar tidur!

Jarak pandanganku mulai terbatas, bahkan untuk mencapai tempat tidur yang ada di kamar sebelah, aku harus merelakan dahiku terbentur tiga kali. Dinding, lantai, dan pintu seakan tersenyum padaku ketika aku tanpa sengaja 'mencium' mereka. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar tawa menghina dari vas bunga milikku. Baiklah, itu cuma imajinasiku saja. Mana mungkin vas itu tertawa, sejak kubeli enam bulan lalu pun ia tak pernah sekalipun tersenyum.

Mungkin kalian pikir aku sudah gila karena membeli sebuah vas dengan harapan ia tersenyum padaku. Baiklah, itu cuma bercanda. Yang benar aku sering mengajak semua perabot di rumahku mengobrol, layaknya sedang minum di warung kopi.

Gila? Ya! Resiko seorang bujangan tinggal sendirian di rumah sewaan bertingkat dua dengan pekerjaan yang melibatkan imajinasi aktif. Aku seorang penulis naskah. Daripada saking menghayati naskah yang kutulis, aku sering mempraktekkannya. Aku bahkan mengajak toilet ngobrol, dengan pengandaian orang kuajak bicara tersebut adalah sampah masyarakat. Wawancara gratis. Tidak hanya sekali tetanggaku yang cerewet dan ingin tahu itu dengan tergesa-gesa menelpon rumah sakit jiwa ketika melihat aku mengajak bicara tong sampah atapun kursi taman. Siapa yang repot? Ia yang harus bertetangga denganku, atau aku yang harus bertetangga dengannya? Merepotkan.

Begitu sampai di tempat tidur, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di sana. Aku tak mau susah-susah membuka semua pakaianku dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur. Biarlah, besok juga harus kucuci. Aku pun mulai berangkat dari stasiun kesadaran menuju terminal mimpi. Semoga di sana bisa bertemu BOA. Yang kumaksud itu BOA sang artis yang menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku, 'Every Heart'. Bukannya BOA ular pembelit dari Brazil. _Oh, she's very beautiful and cute_. Sekali lagi, _she_ yang kumaksud adalah artis, bukan ular.

Aku berbaring sambil menatap lurus langit-langit kamar, menunggu kereta bernama tidur menjemputku. Sebelum terlelap, aku Menyempatkan diri berpikir tentang hari besok, di mana aku sebagai Naruto Uzumaki sang penulis naskah di sebuah perusahaan perfilman. Seorang jomblo sejati. Dengan tampang pas-pasan, rasanya sulit bersaing dengan Sasuke Uchiha, direktur di tempatku bekerja. Ataupun dengan Gaara sang editor, juga Kiba, sang sutradara. Dari tampang, pekerjaan, dan tingkat sosial, aku kalah dengan mereka. Poor me.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan kamarku bergetar hebat, sampai-sampai lampu tidurku terjatuh. Aku refleks melempar tubuhku ke bawah meja. Tindakan penyelamatan saat gempa terjadi. Perlahan tapi pasti, getarannya berkurang. Sekilas aku melihat cahaya aneh, mungkinkah itu meteor yang jatuh di halaman belakang?

Aku keluar dari bawah meja dan menengok ke arah beranda yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang, dimana cahaya aneh tadi melintas. Angin malam bulan Desember yang dingin menyambutku saat aku membuka pintu kaca tersebut. Aku melongokkan kepala, mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah bawah.

Halaman belakangku seperti baru saja dilanda angin puting beliung. Pot-pot bunga yang harusnya berjajar rapi di tempatnya masing-masing, kini tumbang. Seakan-akan mereka baru saja bersalto di udara dan jatuh dengan tidak elit. Aku tidak perduli dengan nasib bunga-bunga yang menempati pot-pot tersebut, aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti. bunga itu cuma penghias pemandangan, aku tidak terlalu suka berkebun. Aku lebih penasaran, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, di halaman belakang rumahku.

Di sudut pagar yang membatasi daerah teritorial milikku dengan si tetangga cerewet, nampak seseorang meringkuk sambil memegangi pundaknya yang nampak terluka.

Aku bergegas turun, melesat menuruni tangga dan akhirnya membuka pintu yang berhubungan langsung dengan halaman belakang. Orang itu masih tetap di sana, masih memegangi pundaknya.

Cahaya bulan purnama menerangi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menatap lurus ke arahku dengan sikap waspada. Matanya terlihat indah, mengingatkanku akan padang bunga lavender, entah itu efek khusus bulan yang sekarang terlihat di matanya atau memang alami. Kulitnya tak kalah putih dengan kimono yang ia kenakan, hanya saja terlihat agak pucat. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo tergerai hingga menyentuh obi kimono-nya yang berwarna merah muda. Dia cantik, namun ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda saat aku menatap wajahnya. Entahlah, sesuatu itu tak dapat kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Perlahan, Aku mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku melihat ia terus saja memegangi pundaknya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Apa memang pundaknya terluka?

Ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan, seperti mencari seseorang. Menyadari tak seorang pun kecuali kami berdua di sini, ia dengan ekspresi bingung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"K-Kau bertanya padaku?"

pertanyaan aneh apa pula ini, sudah jelas aku bertanya padanya. Memangnya aku bertanya pada pagar yang ia sandari? Mungkinkah seluruh penjuru dunia mengetahui aku seorang abnormal yang suka mengajak benda bicara Sehingga terlontar pertanyaan seperti ini? Kelihatannya mulai sekarang aku harus mengurangi kebiasaan aneh tersebut.

"Aku memang bicara padamu," jawabku dengan nada pasti.

ia terlihat shock, mata lavendernya terlihat membulat tak percaya. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun keseimbangannya tidak stabil. Ia oleng dan jatuh. Kali ini kesadarannya menghilang, ia pingsan.

Aku bergegas menggendongnya ke dalam rumah. Badannya terasa hangat ketika berkontak langsung dengan tubuhku, ia demam. Aku Merebahkannya di tempat tidur dan segera menuju dapur mengambil air dingin dan handuk untuk mengompres kepalanya.

Aku duduk di lantai sambil menopangkan kepala di tepi tempat tidur, menatap wajah manisnya yang kadang meringis menahan sakit. Tanpa sadar, akupun ikut kehilangan kesadaran.

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah gorden, bersamaan dengan bunyi alarm dengan nada kokok ayam dari handphone milikku yang sebelum tidur kuletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur. Aku dengan berat hati membuka mata, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali hanya untuk melihat gadis yang tadi malam berbaring tidak berdaya itu bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku dengan setengah kesadaran tertinggal di alam mimpi.

Mendengar suaraku ia berbalik dan menatapku dengan ekspresi tidak percaya sekaligus kaget. Ia mundur, hingga akhirnya punggungnya membentur dinding kamar. Ia meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau... kau bi-bisa melihatku?" tanyanya sambil tetap mempertahankan punggungnya tetap menempel di dinding.

Kerutan tercipta di keningku. "Memangnya kau pikir aku bicara dengan siapa? Kalau aku tidak melihatmu, bagaimana bisa aku menggendongmu ke sini tadi malam."

seketika wajah gadis itu memerah, entah apa sebabnya.

"Yang lebih penting, di mana rumahmu?"

"Rumahku..." ia terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kau kabur dari rumah ya?" tebakku asal-asalan.

Ia kaget ketika aku bertanya seperti itu. "Kabur? Tidak!" ia menjawab dengan cepat.

"Lalu, Kenapa kau bisa sampai di halaman belakang rumahku? Untung saja aku berbaik hati tidak meneriakimu maling."

gadis itu terdiam sejenak, sepertinya sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku tersesat di sini."

"Tersesat?" aku memandangnya bingung. "Kau bukan orang wilayah sini?"

Gadis itu menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku tinggal di sana," katanya seraya mendongakkan kepala, lalu mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk jauh ke atap rumahku.

"Di sana? Di langit?" aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung, sementara yang ditanya langsung mengangguk.

"Aku _Celenomoura_."

Aku lagi-lagi mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendengar kata aneh yang terucap dari mulutnya itu.

"Cele-apa?" kurasa lidahku keseleo.

"_Celenomoura_," ucapnya mengulangi. "Penjaga bintang, kau tahu?"

semuanya semakin tidak masuk akal sekarang. _Celenomoura_? Penjaga bintang? Apa itu?

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan?" aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, sementara yang ditatap balik memandangiku dengan tatapan yakin.

"Percayalah, aku serius. Aku benar-benar seorang _Celenomoura_," katanya meyakinkan.

"Oke, kalau kau memang seorang Cele-entah-apa-itu, kenapa kau bisa sampai ke sini?" aku tersenyum puas saat menyadari pertanyaanku sangat brilian. Meskipun sinar matanya tak sedikit pun menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berbohong, aku masih agak ragu. Siapa sih yang tidak ragu saat orang yang baru saja ditemuinya mengaku kalau ia adalah penjaga bintang yang tinggal di langit?

Dia terdiam lagi sejenak.

"Meteor itu melukaiku. Aku tidak bisa terbang lagi," katanya sambil menunduk dan Tangannya memegang pundaknya. "Punggungku yang terluka ini sebenarnya adalah sayapku." oh, ternyata yang terluka adalah punggungnya.

"Ah, bagaimana ini. Ayah pasti akan memarahiku," racaunya kemudian.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan, masih sedikit tidak percaya pada ceritanya.

"Sayap?"

"Iya. Aku punya sepasang sayap." ia mendongak menatap wajahku lekat, matanya tampak bersinar cerah saat mengatakan hal itu. Seperti anak kecil yang ingin memamerkan mainan barunya pada orang lain.

Sedetik kemudian sinar matanya menjadi redup dan ia kembali menunduk. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya padamu sekarang."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. "Aku akan percaya kalau kau mau menunjukkan sayapmu padaku."

Dia menatapku lagi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas. "Tidak bisa. Perlu waktu sampai sayapku sembuh."

"Sampai saat itu, bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

Aku merasa aku sudah gila karena akhirnya aku setuju untuk mempercayai cerita gadis aneh itu bahwa ia adalah seorang penjaga bintang atau cele-apalah itu. Dan yang lebih gila lagi, aku mengijinkannya tinggal di rumahku, tinggal satu atap dengan seorang gadis yang benar-benar aneh itu hingga -aku merasa konyol saat membicarakan ini- sayapnya sembuh.

Untunglah hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya, kalau tidak, mungkin tetangga merepotkan itu akan menelpon penghulu saat mengetahui aku sedang berdua dengan seorang gadis dalam satu rumah. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa aneh karena kehadirannya sekarang.

Oh, sudahlah. Aku rasa aku tak pantas meributkan hal ini karena memang aku sendiri yang mengijinkannya tinggal. Gadis itu benar-benar mempunyai aura aneh yang sepertinya dapat membuat orang tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Apalagi bagi para pria.

"Woah, itu bercahaya! Benda apa itu?" tanya gadis itu antusias. Aku menoleh, menatapnya bingung. Wajahnya tampak begitu tertarik melihat ke arah benda itu. Dan aku yakin kau pun akan merasa keheranan kalau tahu benda yang telah membuat gadis itu begitu tertarik. LAMPU. Aku memang baru saja menyalakannya karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Itu namanya lampu, apa kau tidak pernah melihatnya, ..." kata-kataku terhenti ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku belum mengetahui nama gadis itu.

"Lampu?" tanyanya sambil masih memandang bola kaca bercahaya itu dengan takjub. Dia berdiri, lalu menyentuh lampu yang tertempel di dinding kamarku.

"Bagaimana cara kalian membuat ini?" dia menoleh padaku, raut wajahnya mengharapkan sebuah jawaban.

"Tidak adakah lampu di tempat tinggalmu?" tanyaku, masih menatap gadis yang belum kuketahui namanya tersebut sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Dia menggeleng. "Tempat kami sangat terang. Apa kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa bintang memancarkan cahayanya sendiri?" tanyanya. Sial, dia sukses membuatku seperti murid kelas empat yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran IPA tentang bintang.

"Oh iya, namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Kau boleh memanggilku Hinata seperti yang lain."

"Hinata?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Ternyata ia memiliki nama yang bagus. Ia mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil, sangat polos. "Panggil saja aku Naruto."

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia menunduk sambil memainkan telunjuknya. "Kau tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sendu.

"Tidak," jawabku cepat, tak ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah akan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. "Aku hanya agak terkejut, baru pertama kali ini ada yang memanggilku seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tidak marah karena aku memanggilmu seperti itu kan?"

Aku mengangguk, membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Menerima gadis itu tinggal di sini ternyata tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan. Dia lucu. Yah, aku merasa ia sangat lucu karena dia menganggap semua benda yang ada di bumi adalah hal yang menarik. Dia bahkan berkali-kali berteriak karena melihat manusia mini terperangkap dalam sebuah alat berbentuk kubus yang lebih dikenal dengan nama televisi. Yang lebih aneh lagi, dia menyuruhku untuk mengeluarkan orang yang berbicara di handphone-ku, dia mengira di dalam handphone itu benar-benar ada orangnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Bumi begitu menarik. Ayah selalu bilang kalau di Bumi banyak sekali makhluk jahat dan melarangku untuk mendekati Bumi. Oh, ayahku pasti sangat marah kalau mengetahui aku ada di sini sekarang." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Seketika timbul keinginanku untuk mencubit pipi meronanya tersebut.

"memangnya bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sampai kemari?" aku bertanya penasaran.

Hinata mengarahkan manik matanya tepat di mataku, menatapku sejenak, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Saat itu aku sedang bertugas. Tugas kami -Celenomoura, adalah mengatur bintang agar tetap pada orbitnya. Tugasku adalah menjaga bintang polaris. Setiap Celenomoura memang mempunyai tugas untuk menjaga bintang yang berbeda dan..."

"Bintang Polaris? Bukankah itu bintang penunjuk arah?" aku memotong pembicaraannya. "Aku mendengar dari orang-orang, katanya bintang itu bisa menjadi penunjuk arah orang yang tersesat."

"Benarkah?" matanya terlihat membesar dalam ketidakpercayaan. "Wah... kalau begitu aku sangat tersanjung."

Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

**Degh**

Aku terdiam ketika menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan aliran darahku terasa berdesir aneh menelusuri setiap senti tubuhku ketika melihat Hinata tersenyum. Ia tersenyum manis sekali.

"Oh iya, aku belum selesai bercerita kan?" kata-kata gadis itu membuatku menghentikan lamunan anehku. Memang lamunan yang benar-benar aneh.

"Jadi begini ceritanya, malam itu aku berencana akan pergi ke tempat temanku sesama Celenomoura, namanya Shion. Dia bercerita padaku pernah melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah, sesuatu yang bernama salju."

"Aku sangat bersemangat pergi ke sana, tapi ayahku melarang. Dia bilang malam itu akan ada banyak meteor berjatuhan karena ada beberapa bintang yang baru saja berganti Celenomoura. Kau pernah mendengar ada sebuah bintang jatuh yang jatuh 76 sekali?"

Dia menatapku, lalu tersenyum ketika dengan cepat aku mengangguk. Aku langsung teringat pada komet Halley saat mendengar ceritanya barusan.

"Namun, aku tetap nekat berangkat ke tempat Shion. Aku tidak ingin mengingkari janjiku padanya bahwa aku akan datang malam itu. Dan beginilah hasilnya, sayapku terluka dan aku belum bisa kemba-WOW! Benda apa itu?"

Aku terkejut ketika Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dan berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah beranda kamarku yang kebetulan terbuka. Dia berlari kecil lalu berhenti tepat di pagar pembatas dan menengadahkan tangannya. Butiran-butiran kecil berwarna putih nampak berjatuhan dari langit.

"Itu salju," kataku sambil berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Dia menoleh, menatapku dengan tatapan senang.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. "Jadi ini yang namanya salju?" dia terlonjak gembira saat aku mengangguk. "Shion, ini sangat indah!" serunya sambil memejamkan mata, seakan sangat menikmati suasana ini.

Aku memandang ke hamparan hitam luas itu. Tidak ada bulan dan tidak ada bintang. Namun butiran-butiran putih itu cukup untuk membuatnya tampak indah. Langit malam bulan Desember memang selalu tampak begitu, masih sama seperti tahun sebelumnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya. Angin malam yang nakal mempermainkan rambut indigo miliknya, membuatnya tampak sedikit berantakan. Keremangan cahaya lampu berandaku membuat wajah gadis itu terefleksi dengan begitu sempurna di mataku. Ia berkilau... Bercahaya... Cantik...

**Degh**

Perasaan itu datang lagi. Aku merasakan panas menjalari pipiku sementara jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Memandangi wajahnya seperti saat ini membuat saraf-saraf di tubuhku tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Kulitnya yang seputih susu...

Matanya yang bagaikan padang lavender...

Bibirnya yang semerah ceri...

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah memiringkan kepalaku, menyejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, lalu menempelkan bibirku di bibir Hinata.

**Hinata P.O.V**

Sudah hampir seminggu aku berada di Bumi. Sebenarnya, sayapku sudah sembuh beberapa hari yang lalu. Seorang Celenomoura sepertiku dapat dengan mudah menyembuhkan luka pada diri sendiri. Aku bisa kembali ke langit kapan saja, tapi aku masih ingin lebih lama berada di Bumi. Ada seseorang yang benar-benar membuatku betah di sini. Yeah, seperti yang kalian kira, seseorang itu adalah Naruto. Pemuda yang sudah berbaik hati menolongku, merawatku saat aku sakit, menampungku di rumahnya, meminjamkan ranjangnya untukku sementara dia sendiri tidur di sofa, satu-satunya pemuda yang bisa membuat hatiku berdebar ketika berada bersamanya.

Ini salah.

Aku tahu ini salah.

Seorang _Celenomoura_ tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia.

Tapi ketika dia menciumku kemarin, ketika ia mengatakan ia menyukaiku, aku merasa sangat menyesal terlahir sebagai penjaga bintang dan bukan sebagai manusia, sama seperti Naruto-kun. Aku tahu ayahku pasti akan sangat marah mengetahui hal ini. Bahkan mungkin sekarang ia mulai mencariku karena dirasanya aku sudah pergi terlalu lama. Ini alasan kedua aku bertahan di sini, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku yang singkat ini bersama Naruto-kun.

"Hinata, aku tinggal sebentar ya?" seru Naruto dari pintu depan. Aku bergegas menyusulnya ke sana. "Aku ingin membeli bahan makan malam, kau tak usah ikut."

Naruto tersenyum saat aku mengangguk, membuat rasa panas menyenangkan menjalari semua saraf di pipiku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!"

Naruto-kun berjalan perlahan menuju pintu sementara aku menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh. Melihatnya menjauh dan semakin menjauh sampai menghilang dari pandanganku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kosong. Hampa. Perasaan apa ini?

Aku menutup pintu dengan perasaan tak menentu dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar tamu.

Krek

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka lagi. Buru-buru aku berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju pintu.

"Naruto-kun, apakah ada yang ketinggal-" kata-kataku terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ayah?"

Laki-laki paruh baya itu tampak menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sinis. "Apa kabar Hinata sayang?"

**Naruto P.O.V**

Aku tersenyum melihat barang-barang yang baru saja kubeli. Satu kilo daging dan beberapa bahan lain untuk membuat steak. Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan karena membelinya sebanyak ini. Tapi sejak tinggal bersama Hinata, tidak ada yang namanya berlebihan.

Kakiku terhenti melihat pintu rumahku yang sedikit terbuka. Mungkinkah Hinata pergi keluar?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan, dan kemudian aku mendengar suara Hinata. Dia kedengarannya sedang berteriak pada seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Lepaskan aku!" suara Hinata terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!"

seseorang itu, mungkinkah dia melukai Hinata? Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah menjatuhkan barang-barang belanjaanku dan seketika berlari menuju halaman belakang rumah, dimana suara Hinata berasal.

**Hinata P.O.V**

"Aku mohon, ayah! Hanya satu hari." aku memasang wajah memelas pada sosok di hadapanku, sementara yang kutatap sama sekali tidak menanggapi kata-kataku. Bahkan sama sekali tidak memandangku.

"Ayah, dia akan kebingungan kalau saat pulang nanti aku sudah pergi. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan dengannya ayah. Aku mohon lepaskan aku." Pria yang berada di sampingku tampak memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. Ayahku memang tidak pergi ke sini sendirian.

Ayah mendengus sinis. "Jadi kau lebih mementingkan manusia itu sekarang?" manik matanya yang juga berwarna lavender namun lebih pucat tepat menghunjam ke manik mataku, membuatku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kau tahu peraturannya kan?"

"Ya ayah, aku tahu... Aku sangat tahu!"

"Langit dan bumi akan hancur kalau kalian melakukan ini Hinata. Pikirkanlah." kali ini nada bicara ayah tidak sesinis tadi.

"Tapi ayah..."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar kata 'tapi'! Neji, bawa pulang Hinata pulang sekarang!" perintahnya pada pria yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam di sampingku. Pria bernama Neji itu mengangguk patuh, sementara ayahku langsung mengepakkan sayapnya dan menghilang di antara awan.

"Lepaskan aku!" berontakku ketika Neji mencekal tangan kananku. "Aku bilang lepaskan! Aku bisa sendiri!" bentakku.

tap tap tap

jantungku berdetak tak karuan mendengar langkah kaki itu dan semakin tak terkendali ketika melihat sosok Naruto-kun yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hinata?"

Aku menatap Naruto nanar, sementara yang kutatap menatapku dengan tatapan kaget luar biasa.

"Hinata, ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung. Ia menatapku sejenak, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria yang saat ini tengah menarik tanganku.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya.

Berbahaya Naruto-kun...

Aku mohon jangan ke sini...

Aku mohon jangan mendekatiku...

Dia berbahaya...

Namun ia sudah bergerak perlahan mendekatiku ketika pria di sampingku dengan sigap mengarahkan sebelah tangannya dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Naruto tiba-tiba memekik kesakitan ketika pria itu selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Aku tau apa yang baru saja dilakukan pria itu. Aku pernah merasakannya. Ini biasa digunakan ayahku untuk menghukumku ketika aku melakukan kesalahan. Rasanya seperti tersengat aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi. I... Ini pasti sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi untuk Naruto-kun yang notabene adalah seorang manusia biasa.

"Hentikan... Aku mohon hentikan Neji..." mataku terasa panas dan basah, melihat pemuda yang kucintai itu berteriak dan menggeliat kesakitan seperti ini. Hatiku perih, apalagi sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya, setelah yang semua ia lakukan padaku. Aku merasa bukanlah orang yang tahu balas budi.

"ARRGGGHHH! ARRRGGGGGHHHH!" Naruto-kun menggeretakkan giginya, salah satu tangannya mencengkram erat kepalanya sementara tangannya yang lain terulur ke arahku. Iris matanya yang biru menghujam tepat di iris mata lavender milikku, seakan meminta sebuah jawaban.

Tubuhku merosot ke tanah, mataku terpejam erat. Tidak tega aku melihatnya menderita karena aku, sudah cukup aku membuatnya kerepotan selama ini. "Ba... baiklah, a-aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku akan pulang. Tapi tolong, hentikan," aku memohon, aku mengalah. Demi kau Naruto-kun.

Neji langsung menarik tangannya dan Naruto-kun langsung tergeletak di lantai. Pingsan. Aku melihat beberapa butir keringat berjatuhan dari dahinya. Dia pasti mati-matian menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Tenanglah. Dia tidak akan mengingat semuanya, ayahmu pasti akan menghapus semua ingatannya tentangmu." pria itu menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum puas.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata."

Aku menatap nanar ke arah Naruto-kun yang masih tergeletak pingsan ketika sepasang sayap muncul dari pundakku. Aku belum sempat memperlihatkan sayapku padanya seperti janjiku dulu. Tapi untuk apa aku memperlihatkan padanya kalau akhirnya ingatan tentangku akan dihapus?

Neji masih memegangi tanganku ketika kami mulai terbang. Rumah Naruto-kun tampak semakin menjauh, semakin kecil dan akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

_**Is this the end?**_

_**Will there be any memories left?**_

_**Even if I call your name...**_

_**It's too far now...**_

_**You can't hear me anymore and I can't hear your voice again...**_

_**is this really the ending of our love?**_

_**Will I no longer your heart now?**_

_**It's hurt...**_

_**I'm really hurt...**_

**EPILOG**

**_Normal P.O.V_**

**_I looked up, wished on the sky..._**

**_And followed each and every shining star..._**

**_Searching for you..._**

Sesosok pemuda tampak sedang memandangi langit malam dari beranda rumahnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum sendiri saat melihat bintang yang bersinar terang. Senyumnya tiba-tiba memudar saat matanya menemukan sebuah rasi bintang, bintang bernama polaris. Bintang yang selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan gadis beriris lavender, gadis yang pernah singgah di hatinya dan akan selalu berada di hatinya. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah lengkungan di bibir, meski pandangannya agak kabur karena sedikit air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sementara itu, sesosok gadis bersayap putih jauh di atas langit sana tersenyum pias, agak menyesali keputusan yang dibuatnya. Hari itu ia mati-matian pada ayahnya agar tidak menghapus ingatan pemuda itu tentangnya. Setelah hal itu terkabulkan, gadis itu merasa ia terlalu egois. Ya, dia egois karena membuat orang yang dicintainya terluka. Pemuda itu tidak perlu terluka jika ia tidak mengingat semua kenangan itu. Tapi berlebihankah jika dia hanya ingin orang yang dicintainya tersebut mengingat sosoknya meskipun mereka tidak bisa bersama?

Seorang sepertinya memang tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta pada manusia.

Mereka berbeda.

**_Meeting you was a fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I really had no control over._**

**_I'm so sorry... But I love you..._**

**-FIN-**

**Selesai. . .**

**Akhirnya selesai. . .**

**Spesial thanks for Nia. . . Makasih idenya. . .**

**Tolong dibantu kalau ada kesalahan. Saran dan kritik sangat diharapkan**

**dan seandainya fict ini masuk nominasi FFC, tolong bantuannya. Dengan cara ketik "Author[spasi]KEREN" kirim ke 4455. Becanda, sebenarnya sih mohon bantuannya dalam polling nanti. . . :-)**

**Ada yang ingin berteman dengan Rei? Cari aja nama Rei di fb "Hendra D'Rei Azzura". . .**


End file.
